Lo siento
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: Matthias la jodió. A lo grande. Ahora lo único que quiere es que su Lukas lo perdone. Pero, ¿lo conseguirá cuando su disculpa se convierta en una jadeante pelea? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Making Up

**_He llegado con una nueva traducción~ El lemon esta en los otros dos capítulos, si veo comentarios lindos, los subiré (?) Arre no, en un par de días lo hago X3_**

_No hay pornografía, mis queridas amigas. Eso pasará en el próximo capítulo._

_Lo siento si Lukas (Noruega) esta un poco OCC... Realmente no tengo mucha practica escribiendo sobre los Nórdicos pero shipeo el DenNor, SuFin y HongIce bieeeeeennnnnn duuuuuuuroooooooo. _

_... ahora me doy cuenta de lo mal que suena eso._

_Perdonenme por los errores de ortografía/deletreo, empece a escribir esto en mi celular... hací que puede haber mala gramatica/ortografía/dialogos, por eso me disculpo._

_De todos modos espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

Matthias abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con su novio y con el hermano de este. Era pequeña, pero cálida y acogedora. Acababan de salir de la casa de su hermano y su marido - Berwald - hacía quince minutos. Mientras abría la puerta a una velocidad normal, como todos los días, Lukas cerró de golpe la puerta abierta y resoplo cuando paso junto a él, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

''Lukas-''

''Déjame solo, Emil'' el rubio subió las escaleras con pasos fuertes y cerró de un portazo la puerta de su dormitorio.

Emil se volvió para mirar al despistado danés que aún estaba junto a la puerta, ''¿Qué?'' preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y claramente confundido, el islandés se pellizco el puente de la nariz, frustrado. Su impasibilidad era inexistente cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con su hermano.

''Tu actitud indiferente y egoísta realmente le duele, ¿sabes?'' Emil acaricio las plumas negras de su pájaro, más frustrado que antes.''Es mejor que subas y le pidas unas jodidas disculpas o voy a patear tu trasero hasta que se convierta en una masa pulposa y haré que Puffin te coma vivo!''

Viniendo de alguien más la amenaza hubiera sonado ridícula, pero viniendo de Emil sabía que tenía que tomárselo enserio. Mortalmente serio, trago saliva y asintió. Mirándolo fijamente, Emil acuno a su ave más cerca de su pecho y fue a su habitación (que estaba en la planta baja). Matthias suspiro, apoyándose contra la puerta. Parecía que siempre hacia algo mal, fuera intencionalmente o no. Mierda... esta podía ser la gota que rebalso el vaso... trago; sintiendo el miedo llenar su estomago mientras subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Él realmente no quería perderle; Lukas era lo mejor que le había pasado. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y se encontró con un espectáculo desgarrador. Su pequeño noruego estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, de espaldas a la puerta, con una almohada en la cara para ahogar los sonidos de sus sollozos. Matthias estaba boquiabierto, nunca lo había visto así. Tan emocionalmente perturbado. _¿Qué... si él hubiera hecho...? _

Silenciosamente, el danés cerro la puerta y se acerco a su amante; se sentó en la cama y lo rodeo con sus brazos antes de que pudiera reaccionar. ''¿M-Matthias?'' lo miro con los ojos llorosos, ''¿Qué... qué estas ha-haciendo?''

''Lo siento'', dijo con voz áspera, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su pálido cuello, ''Lo siento mucho, por favor no llores. Odio verte así''

''¿C-como pudiste hacerme e-eso?'' pregunto, dejando que el otro lo abrazara. Nunca se abrazaban, excepto después de tener sexo cuando Lukas era mucho más cariñoso de lo que normalmente era: ''¿Como pudiste c-coquetear con él?'' Recordó al rubio con el suéter enorme y que podía hablar francés. Que se jodieran él y su francés. A la mierda esa lampara roja rota. A la mierda Matthias. A la mierda todos.

''Yo... nosotros... él tenía novio''

''¿Eso lo convierte en algo m-mejor?'' le espeto, para finalmente mirarlo, ''¡D-dijo que yo era t-tu h-hermano!'' Y lo golpeo en la cara. Fuerte. Quería que le doliera como le dolía a él. Pero Matthias no se resistió, solo le permitió golpearlo. Finalmente hundió su rostro en el pecho del danés y sollozo más fuertemente.

''Lo siento mucho Lukas'' susurro Matthias, acariciando su espalda, ''Yo... yo solo quería darte celos y él estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo con su pareja, nos ayudamos mutuamente. No íbamos a hacer nada, no realmente''

Su sollozos se calmaron después de escuchar sus palabras. ''¿Cual... es tu jodido problema?'' se sacudió de sus brazos violentamente, ''¿Porque demonios me hiciste eso?''

Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento mientras que el de Lukas de ira y traición, ''Estaba herido-''

''¿Estabas herido?'' repitió con incredulidad, riendo amargamente, ''¡Yo soy el único que debería estar así! ¿Como te sentirías si yo hiciera eso enfrente de ti? ¡De seguro matarías a esa perra, que es lo que yo debería haber hecho!''

De repente los ojos del danés se opacaron y se puso de pie, apretando los puños. ''¡Estaba herido porque tu no me haces caso! ¡Nunca lo haces!'' - siseo, con enojo: ''¡Nunca me dejas abrazarte o sostenerte! ¡Ni siquiera agarrarte de la mano cuando estamos en público a pesar de que estamos saliendo! Esperaba que con nuestra familia te sintieras más relajado, pero no, no me hiciste caso ni un puto minuto. ¡Incluso en el coche, solo leías!'' dejo de caminar de un lado a otro para mirar conmocionado a Lukas. Lo veía todo rojo y podía oír su propio corazón roto. ''¡Te amo Lukas! ¡Joder, te amo! Te seguiría hasta el infierno y volvería si tu me lo pidieras. _Moriría por ti, _pero a veces...'' negó con la cabeza tristemente y río mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ''a veces se siente como sí... como si tu no sintieras lo mismo. Y yo solo... duele mucho...''

Él empezó a retroceder hasta la puerta, con las lágrimas fluyendo en silencio por sus mejillas; Lukas seguía mirándolo con tranquilidad. ''No puedo seguir sufriendo así. No puedo... no puedo seguir con esto...'', abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo. Vio a Emil asomar su cabeza desde su habitación, ''¡Vuelve a tu cuarto!'' Rápidamente lo obedeció, notando su enojo. Se puso el abrigo de cuero que había dejado en el perchero, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la cabeza apoyada contra la madera.

Amaba a Lukas con todo su corazón... ¿porque él no podía amarlo también? Matthias esperó. Y esperó. Pero el pequeño rubio no fue a buscarlo, no bajo corriendo por las escaleras para detenerlo. Suspiro... Dándose cuenta que Lukas no lo amaba._ Supongo que puedo quedarme con Tino... _Pensó, abriendo la puerta. _Él dejara que me quede, Berwald puede irse a la mierda; él sabe que Peter me ama. _

La puerta estaba abierta, ya estaba con un pie en el umbral cuando escucho su nombre haciendo eco en toda la casa. Presa del pánico, instintivamente se detuvo y se dio vuelta, para ver a Emil entrando corriendo a su habitación.

''¡M-Matthias!'' Lukas estaba al pie de las escaleras y se abalanzo sobre él con tanta fuerza que lo hizo tropezar, ''¡G-gracias a D-Dios! Yo-yo, pensé que te fuiste...''

Sintió lágrimas empapando su camiseta roja y se quedo boquiabierto. _No... por favor no llores, amor, por favor no llores... _''Lukas, shh, no llores. ¿Por qué lloras?'' tartamudeo, pasando su mano por el pelo largo y platinado. Sintió los brazos del noruego alrededor de su cintura y su rostro acariciando su pecho mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando su cabello.

''Jeg elsker deg'' (Te amo), murmuro, alzando el rostro y mirandolo con los ojos hinchados, ''Te amo más de lo que he amado a otra persona. Yo... nunca he sido tan cercano a alguien, solo con Emil. Eso... era lo único que conocía. Te amo, por favor no me dejes''

Matthias sintió lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas.

''¿Ma-Matthas?'' Lukas tartamudeo, sintiendo que entraba en pánico: ''¿Fue algo que dije? ¡Lo siento!''

''No, cariño, no'' balbuceo y lo levanto tomándolo por la cintura, haciendo girar al noruego a su alrededor, ''¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo!'' dejo a Lukas en el suelo y lo besó, duro, boca contra boca.

Lukas respingo,agarrándose a los hombros del más alto y moviendo sus labios. La lengua del danés se froto contra sus labios antes de entrar a su boca. Empujo contra la lengua en su boca, empezando una batalla por la dominación que acabo con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Matthias y sus manos retorciendo la parte delantera de su camisa, Matthias envolvió una mano en su cabello y la otra se apoyo a tientas en su trasero, presionándolo más cerca mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared.

Gimió en la boca de su novio, arqueando su espalda y moviendo las caderas. ''M-Matthias~'' jadeo, atrayendo al danés más cerca de sí mismo.

''Hey, chicos, que están - _WHAT THE FUCK?*'' _Gritó Emil, sonrojándose y tapándose los ojos, ''¡MIS OJOS! ¡HE QUEDADO TRAUMADO! ¿Cual es su jodido problema?''

* * *

_Por cierto, el rubio del sueter grande es Matthew (Canadá)_

_Así que, termine con una nota divertida. O eso creo. No sé que es lo gracioso..._

_¡De cualquier forma, espero que les haya gustado!_

_Habra un par de capítulos más que contienen delicias *~~* smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_

_Hasta la próxima queridos~_

_~ Kitty_

**_*Me pareció que la frase original quedaba más graciosa xDD Imaginen a Emil gritándolo, jajajajajajaja_**


	2. DenNor

_**Ok, no tarde nada xD Mañana subo el HongIce y ya no las troleo más X3 Recuerden dejarle reviews y favoritos a killerkitty15, ella es la autora original~ Las notas en cursiva son sus notas originales~**_

_Este es el capitulo DOS!_

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ Disfruten de las obscenidades de este capitulo!_

_Y solo habrá un capitulo más después de este. Va a ser sobre Emil (Islandia) con POV de Leon (Hong Kong)_

* * *

Después de calmar a un histérico Emil, la pareja subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Lukas suspiro, sintiéndose terriblemente agotado por la sobrecarga en sus emociones. _Dios, esta sera la última vez que lloro así, _juro colocando una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, girándolo.

''¿A donde crees que vas, cariño?'' murmuro Matthias roncamente contra la nuca de Lukas, joder, sonaba tan caliente... Se estremeció y se inclino hacia atrás, contra el pecho duro del danés.

''A-a la cama'', contesto sin poder controlar el temblor en su voz, el calor del cuerpo de su amante lo rodeaba y cubría como si fuera una manta.

Matthias canturreo en voz baja y presiono el cuerpo de su Noruega contra la puerta con el suyo propio. ''¿Puedo unirme?'' pregunto, dándole besos de mariposa en su cuello, bajando para chupar la parte blanda entre su hombro y cuello, frotándose contra Lukas que se arqueaba y jadeaba.

_¿Por qué me enciende tan fácilmente? __Maldita sea. _''¿Pusiste algo en mi bebida?'' gimió, sintiendo el bulto de los pantalones del danés contra su trasero. Parecía que no era el único que se excitaba con facilidad.

Él se rió entre dientes,''Nop, pero pensé en hacerlo, ¿por qué?''

El noruego negó con la cabeza, ''Por nada''. Se quedo sin aliento cuando, a tientas, una mano empezó a tocar su miembro, ya medio duro debido a la estimulación anterior. Matthias lo nalgueo violentamente y él sacudió sus caderas hacia arriba, prácticamente follándose su mano. ''Oh, Dios...'' tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el hombro del otro. ''Dormitorio. Ahora. Antes de que Emil nos vea. Otra vez''

Matthias dejo escapar una risa ahogada, girando el cuerpo del otro y juntando sus labios. Oyó un gemido de placer escapar de la garganta de Lukas mientras sus lenguas se retorcían para obtener el control. Finalmente el último cedió, dejando que el danés abuse de su boca; con sus delgados brazos rodeando sus hombros anchos. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban jadeando, con la lujuria opacando sus pupilas. ''Gud, du er så pokkers uimodståelig,'' _(Dios, eres condenadamente__ irresistible) _gimió antes de atacar la intacta y cremosa piel de su cuello.

Su boca se abrió haciendo un sonido de apreciación, con su mano tratando de encontrar la perilla. Cuando por fin la encontró, entro a la habitación jalando al otro por el cabello de su nuca. Lukas podía sentir como se le formaba un chupeton, con sus pantalones dolorosamente apretados y ambos cayeron contra la puerta del dormitorio. La cerraron y bloquearon con un golpe fuerte y un clic tranquilo.

Sus manos estaban en el cuerpo del otro, tirando de sus ropas.

Lukas era más violento, desgarrando la camisa roja del danés. Por otro lado, Matthias luchaba con los botones de la camisa azul oscuro de su amor, le temblaban las manos, pero no quería arrancarla y sacarle algún botón en el proceso. Era la camisa favorita de Lukas. Finalmente, logro sacársela y el pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros mientras el danés se quitaba sus vaqueros viejos y descoloridos junto con sus zapatillas blancas. Antes de que el noruego pudiera desabrocharse sus pantalones negros, Matthias lo tomo por las muñecas y lo arrojo sobre la cama.

''¿Qué-?''

''Esta noche sera a mi manera, elsker~'' Matthias gruño, acechándolo como un tigre; presionando su cuerpo hasta que quedo bajo el suyo, completamente a su merced. Por lo general, dejaba que Lukas llevara el ritmo, pero, al parecer, esta noche iban a probar algo nuevo.

Lukas trago saliva,''¿E-eso que sig-significa?'' Carajo, realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba hacer. Realmente esperaba que no fuera como esa mierda de BDSM que - según los rumores - les gustaba a los hermanos alemanes.

¿Esposas? Sí

¿Juguetes? Bien

¿Látigos y fustas? _¡Demonios, claro que no! _

Una sonrisa malvada casi agrieto el rostro del danés cuando se inclino y besó el cuello de su amante, la lengua presionando contra su pulso y sus dientes raspando su columna. ''Hmm ~ sabes bien Norgie'', murmuro besando su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lóbulo antes de soplar sobre el y repetir el proceso.

Lukas lloriqueo, secretamente amaba el apodo desde que se lo había impuesto. El nombre siempre le provocaba placer, lo excitaba, porque era una manera de dejar en claro a todo el mundo que le pertenecía a Matthias y que Matthias - sin duda alguna - era suyo. Se arqueo para presionar sus pechos juntos, sonriendo cuando escucho gritar al otro.

''No... no... vamos... vamos a ir lento esta noche Lukas'' dijo con voz áspera, empujo a su amante y lo monto a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ''Confía en mi, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien, min søde."

Vacilante, el noruego asintió. Normalmente era áspero y rápido, con un buen par de rondas antes de caer agotados. O con algún calambre. Lo que ocurriera primero. Sin embargo, el confía en Matthias; el odioso hombre no le haría daño a propósito. El danés era su protector, su _skytsengel_ personal, su ángel de la guarda.

Con gentileza, los dedos de Matthias deslizaron la cruz nórdica de su cabello y la coloco en la mesita de noche. Luego besó con lentitud sus labios. Empezaron con ligereza, concentrándose en los besos hasta que empezaron a profundizarlos, con sus lenguas moviéndose lentamente, acariciándose con sensualidad. Lukas extendió la mano para entrelazar sus dedos en el cabello del danes, disfrutando del tierno afecto que ponía Matthias en los lentos movimientos y pequeños toques. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban sus costados, pasando por los pezones hasta llegar a la traquea, su nariz rozo la forma de su mandíbula y su aliento su mejilla. La forma en que sus manos masajeaban la parte de su espalda mientras Matthias chupaba su cuello y bajaba hacia los pezones, lo hizo sentirse bien atendido.

Era tan hermoso, realmente lo era, Matthias le mostraba su amor con cada movimiento; incluso cuando se burlaba de él cuando sintió cosquillas - él nunca admitiría que su risa era bastante femenina - Hacer el amor era una forma de arte para Matthias, algo que había dejado de hacer con cualquier persona, algo que podían compartir juntos.

Era demasiado. Su amor era demasiado.

"Lukas? Hvad er der galt?" _(¿Que sucede?) _

Matthias levanto la vista, dejando de mirar los dobladillos de los delgados jeans del noruego, para ver que su amor lloraba por segunda - o tercera - vez. Mirándolo conmocionado, Lukas se seco las lágrimas antes de que tocaran su mandíbula y lo besó con ternura.

''Yo solo te amo tanto, Matthias. Jeg elsker deg, jeg beklager jeg ikke si det nok," _(Te amo, lo siento, no lo digo lo suficiente) _murmuro con una sonrisa triste.

Agarro a Lukas por la cabeza, presionando sus labios de forma más firme que antes. ''Este es un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo comienzo para nosotros'' dijo, moviendo el flequillo de los ojos del otro, no se molesto en pensar una mentira que reconfortante. Porque ambos sabían que Lukas tenía razón.

Lukas asintió presionando sus labios contra los de Matthias una y otra vez, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sosteniéndolo cerca de él._Lo amo tanto. Me asusta. Quiero huir pero no puedo. Estar sin él me dañaría más que estar con él. _

El danés removió los jeans y boxers de Lukas para que sus cuerpos calientes se encontraran, piel contra piel, mientras su lengua penetro su boca para empezar una lenta danza a la que se acostumbraron con rapidez, mientras buscaba el lubricante de vainilla dentro del cajón de la mesita. Cubrió sus dedos con el gel, alejándose para respirar y juntar sus frentes. ''¿Listo?''

"Ja, jeg elsker," _(Si, mi amor) _susurro Lukas abrazando el cuello del mayor, acariciándolo con los pulgares. Matthias deslizo un dedo con facilidad, moviendolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, girándolo un poco antes de meter un segundo dedo. Sintió un leve pinchazo, arrugo la nariz con molestia pero trato de que no se le notara.

Matthias noto los intentos fallidos de ocultar su incomodidad y sonrió. Beso su nariz, sus labios rosados, el cuello y el hombro hasta sintió que se relajaba y se arqueaba por su toque. Entonces añadió el tercer dedo, haciendo movimientos de tijera y doblándolos hacia arriba.

Supo que encontró el manojo de nervios cuando Lukas jadeo y gimió. ''Der Matthias, vennligst ta det~" _(Ahí, Matthias, por favor toca ahí) _gimoteo, clavando sus uñas en los biceps del otro. Era como si estuviera mirando directamente hacia el sol, con el fuego blanco del placer quemando sus venas. Gimió de nuevo cuando sintió que ese lugar era acariciado de nuevo.

Después de acariciar su prostata otro par de veces, saco sus dedos. Matthias no pudo evitar reírse del gruñido molesto de Lukas. ''Jeg elsker dig'' _(Te amo), _murmuro, succionando su nuez mientras empujaba lentamente en su entrada.

El ritmo comenzó lento, estable y consistente, arrastrando las embestidas. Matthias saboreo su apretado calor, acariciando su cuello mientras jadeaba y sus músculos se retorcían.

''Ma... Matthias~'' Lukas suspiro, arrastrando las uñas por su espalda y empujando sus caderas, ''Más rápido, por favor, más rápido''

Lo que le quedaba de control, de la voluntad de hacer duradero el acto, fue aplastada y rápidamente comenzó a aumentar los movimientos. Su miembro golpeo la próstata, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de su pequeño amante.

''¡Puta mierda! Der Matthias, oh faen, du er en gud," _(Ahí, Matthias, oh mierda, eres un Dios) _lloriqueo, arqueando la espalda y moviendo su cuerpo para asegurarse de que su punto dulce fuera golpeado todo el tiempo.

''Maldición, Norgie, eres tan estrecho~'' ronroneo el danés, su empuje era cada vez más desesperado y desigual, ''Kom til mig, behage, min kærlighed." _(Vente por mí, por favor, mi amor) _

Unos momentos después de que los músculos de Lukas se apretujaron a su alrededor, él se vino, gimiendo y sollozando. Ese apretado y húmedo calor alrededor de su miembro hizo que le fuera imposible contenerse y se vino justo después de él. Su semilla lleno el interior del noruego, llenándolo hasta el borde con el liquido pegajoso y caliente.

Se acomodaron uno junto al otro mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, Matthias salio del interior del otro y se acomodo sobre su estomago. Lukas recupero el aliento más rápido y rodó sobre su costado, sintiendo como el semen se deslizaba por sus muslos y piernas. ''Matthias~'' se quejo, besándolo en los omóplatos y pasando sus dedos por su columna, ''¿Puedes limpiar, por favor? Me siento sucio~''.

Sonrío. Ese era su Norgie. ''Quiero pedirte algo pero estoy aturdido por el sexo y no tengo ganas de levantar la voz'' susurro, ''Claro, bebé'' Matthias río y se levanto para buscar una toalla del baño que estaba conectado a su habitación. Limpio todo en un par de minutos y se deslizo bajo las sabanas, ayudando a Lukas a acomodarse a su lado.

Lukas siempre sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de su novio después de hacer el amor y esa noche no fue diferente; solo que esa necesidad había aumentado. Tan pronto se cubrió con las mantas, se acurruco junto con el hombre más alto, enterrando su nariz en su pecho y su mano sobre el corazón de Matthias, sintiendo sus latidos.

''Eres tan hermoso''

''Hm~'' gruño Lukas, enredando sus piernas con las de él, disfrutando como el otro acariciaba y peinaba su cabello sudoroso, ''Tú también eres lindo''

Matthias se río, acomodando el broche de cruz para que el cabello platinado de su amante no le tapara el rostro. ''¿Lukas?''

''¿Hm?''

''Tengo algo que preguntarte''

''Entonces hazlo''

''B-bueno...'' él comenzó a frotar su espalda en círculos, sosteniéndolo lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo, ''Había una razón por la que quería cenar fuera esta noche pero... nunca... llegue realmente a hacerlo''

Lukas levanto la cabeza, mirando a su amante con curiosidad, ''¿Ah, si?'' pregunto, alzando una ceja, ''¿Qué cosa puede ser?''

Matthias trago saliva, deslizándose fuera de la cama hacia sus ropas desechadas, ''Espera allí un segundo''

Lukas se sentó, asegurándose de que las mantas cubrían su mitad inferior, y vio al danés re buscando entre sus vaqueros.

''Lukas, te quiero más que a nada. Te respiro, te necesito, vivo para ti'', respiro profundamente, sacando un pequeño objeto de sus vaqueros; escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda. Camino hasta situarse frente al noruego, que lo miraba confundido. ''Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y... y se que puedo ser molesto y egoísta algunas veces, pero realmente te amo, Norgie''

''Matthias, no tienes que decirme...''

''Si, tengo que'', respondió, asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza, más serio de lo que Lukas lo había visto nunca, ''Dejaría que me maltrates, me golpees, me grites, me quemes, me mutiles. Demonios, podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, siempre y cuando me permitas besarte y abrazarte, reír contigo y verte sonreír como si... como si yo fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Norgie, Lukas, por favor, por favor, _por favor, _hazme el honor - se dejo caer sobre una rodilla y le tendió una pequeña caja con un anillo dentro - de humillarme para hacerte mi esposo''

* * *

_BUM BUM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_CLIFF HANGER PERRRAAASSSS_

_Bueno... No sé como lo hice en esta escena de sexo..._

_Espero haberla hecho bien y piensen que este bien que el fluff que intervino en la realización de este smut._

_Ah, por cierto, me encantaría que pusieran en sus comentarios que opinan/cual creen que sera la respuesta de Noruega en el próximo capitulo~ Quiero ver cuan predecible soy._

_De todas maneras, las leo mas tarde~_

_~ Kitty_


	3. HongIce

**_Aquí el final... cha, channn~ Dejen reviews y favoritos a killerkitty15 :D _**

_¡Hola! ¡He regresado de la muerte! Y bienvenidos al capitulo...*mira papeles*... Tres...?_

_Bueno, este es el capitulo final de este pequeño fic... centrado en el HongIce y voy a decirles que la respuesta final de Lukas es...*inserte sonrisa malvada aquí*_

_Aparte de eso, disfruten del smut_

* * *

Emil se echo de cara contra su cama, tratando de borrar la imagen de la lengua de Matthias dentro de la garganta de su hermano. Se estremeció, sintiendo asco con solo recordarlo.

Un golpe en la ventana le advirtió que estaba acompañado. Volteo de mala gana para ver a Leon, su novio secreto, sentado contra un árbol con una piruleta en su boca. Al ver la piruleta, volvió a recordar que el estúpido danes trato de que Lukas sintiera celos cuando lo único que logro fue molestarlo. Emil frunció el ceño cuando el asiático volvió a golpear la ventana y se puso de pie para abrirla, ya que estaba golpeando demasiado fuerte. ''¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Leon?'' le espeto mientras el chico se deslizo a su habitación y cerro la ventana antes de que Emil lo hiciera, ''¡Puedo cerrar una jodida ventana!''

''Estoy aquí para ver a mi novio. Mi novio a quién, como que, lo extrañe mucho hoy'' dijo con una sonrisa ardiente... e increíblemente molesta. ''Y no, no lo haces. Siempre dejas la ventana abierta y puedes pillar un resfriado o lo que sea''

El pálido adolescente gruño... pero aún así dejo que los brazos de Leon rodearan su cintura. ''Soporto bien el frío'', dijo con confianza mientras se apoyaba en su compañero y rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

''Claro, lo que sea'', dijo Leon todavía sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cuello. Pronto sintió besos ardientes presionando su columna, y se resistió a la tentación de jadear, especialmente cuando el asiático empezó a succionar el punto débil en su cuello, cerca de la clavícula.

''¡Leon!'' dijo entre dientes con rabia, ''Mi hermano esa arriba con Matthias después de una discusión, no estoy de humor en este momento''

El moreno se aparto y puso mala cara, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su novio. ''¿Quieres hablar de ello, cariño?'' pregunto, besando la mandíbula de Emil con amor y suavidad.

Emil suspiro mientras el aliento del otro pasaba a través de su oreja, derritiéndose internamente. ''Yo... no lo sé...'' se interrumpió. Los suaves labios encontraron su camino hasta su oreja y lamieron su lóbulo, provocandole escalofríos en la columna.

''Vamos, Em'' dijo Leon, usando el apodo que sabía que provocaba que al islandés se le debilitaran las rodillas, acariciando su cadera circularmente con los pulgares, ''Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Somos mejores amigos, novios. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí''

Él apretó sus labios en una fina linea, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás; dándole más espacio en su cuello al otro. Ni siquiera fue un movimiento consciente, solo algo natural. Estar cerca del otro chico, aunque no sea para algo sexual, era algo natural para sí mismo. ''Matthias coqueteo con otro chico para intentar que Lukas se pusiera celoso'', Emil suspiro con los ojos tristes cuando contó la historia, ''... y después simplemente lo empezaron a hacer en medio del pasillo y yo los vi y no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, quedo grabada en mis corneas, y a-ahora se deben estar c-cogiéndose el uno al otro y es tan asqueroso...''

''Emil'' Leon lo tranquilizo frotando su espalda y besándolo en los labios para poner en orden sus palabras, ''Relájate, tus paredes son bastante solidas''

''¡Ese no es el punto!'' le espeto, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello, sabiendo lo que su novio estaba sugiriendo.

''Em, vamos, déjame hacerte olvidar eso'', el asiático ronroneo, pasando su mano bajo la camisa azul pálido de Emil, ''Déjame hacerte sentir bien, se que tu quieres~''

Se quedo sin aliento cuando sus cálidas manos acariciaron sus costados, hasta llegar lentamente a su torso. No había forma de negarse a él, era irresistible. Emil enredo sus manos en los largos mechones morenos, arqueando su cuerpo y simultáneamente uniéndolo contra el otro. El asiático río en agradecimiento, lamiendo su pálido cuello, con sus manos agarrando y tirando de sus pezones. ''Ngh, Leon~'' Emil lloriqueo, cerrando los ojos y apretando su agarre en el cabello del otro, ''P-para de burlarte o-o no conseguirás nada después de esta noche''

Leon gruño, sabiendo la veracidad de la amenaza, mientras levantaba la camisa del islandés y miraba sus duros pezones rosados. Se le hizo agua la boca y se inclino hacia ellos para darse el gusto. Su lengua salio, dando vueltas antes de meter uno en su boca y chuparlo con suavidad. Se aseguro de que su toque fuese juguetón pero a la vez satisfactorio. No había forma de que se quedara en abstinencia por un mes. ¡Eso no iba a pasarle a él!

''Oh-Oh, mierda'', el adolescente de cabello pálido ahogo un gemido, con sus caderas sacudiéndose como respuesta natural, ''chupalo más fuerte - maldita sea- ¿qué pasa? ¿N-no tienes las bolas para darme lo que quiero?''

Una vez más, gruño. Emil gimió cuando el asiático lo mordió con dureza, antes de tirarlo fuertemente con su lengua. Sus pezones eran suaves, rosados y tan sensibles. Hacían que su mente se nublara de forma agradable. A Leon le gustaría poder sustituir la comida por ellos si pudiera. Paso las manos por la espalda de Emil antes de deslizarse bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior, apretando su trasero.

Se quedo sin aliento, apretando fuertemente el cabello de Leon antes de apretar sus labios contra los de él. Sus lenguas se enredaron violentamente, con las manos tirando de la ropa y saliva chorreando por sus barbilla.''Eres tan sexy'', gimió Emil, ''te deseo tanto''. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas cuando la lengua de Leon y sus labios se arrastraron por su torso, mordiendo su piel y dejando marcas rojas.

Leon sintió que su novio tiraba de su cabello, rasguñando su espalda y tirando de su bragueta. A este ritmo, él sería el primero en correrse y no podía dejar que eso sucediera. El más pequeño debía acabar primero, se aseguraría de ello. Estiro la mano y tomo su elástica camisa roja de manga larga y ató las muñecas de Emil encima de su cabeza.

''Yo - espera- ¿QUE CARAJO-?'' - gruño, luchando por liberarse pero Leon había hecho un nudo ineludible; su rostro indignado se volvió de un rojo brillante. Se sentía vulnerable y débil, ''Mierda, Leon. ¡Déjame ir!''

''Nop, cariño'', ronroneo, sentándolo sobre sus muslos, ''Eres todo mío~ Y si empiezas a gritar 'me voy' '' - se inclino para lamer su oreja antes de susurrar - ''voy a amordazarte con tu propia ropa interior''

Emil no pudo contener el gemido que salio de su garganta mientras el otro lamia y dejaba chupetones en su cuello, hombros, estomago y abdomen. Volvió a gemir, babeando al sentir a Leon entre sus muslos. ''Me encanta como hueles'', tarareo el asiático, acariciando la unión entre su miembro y el muslo. El otro se quedo sin aliento, arqueándose y tirando de sus ataduras.

''De-déjame i-ir'' gimió Emil, sintiendo que sus pantalones le apretaban dolorosamente. Sus caderas se retorcieron, con su pene frotándose contra el rostro del otro para que notara su problema. Leon acaricio la bragueta abierta de Islandia y lamió la erección vestida, causando que su amante sollozara con un grito de agonía y placer.

''No creo que realmente quieras que te suelte'', bromeo, volviendo a lamer sus boxers:''No eres lo suficientemente fuerte~''

''B-bastardo'', el islandés jadeo lamiéndose los labios y retorciendo sus caderas, ''¿Q-Qué carajo... q-quieres que-que h-haga? ¿G-gritar?''

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Leon contra su erección, ''Eso sería un buen comienzo''

Emil gruño, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor del cuello y hombros del otro para que - prácticamente - su rostro quedara frente a él. Su miembro descuidado palpitaba de dolor, pidiendo ser tocado y lamido, hasta que el otro aparto sus boxers con dibujos de frailecillos. Se quedo sin aliento cuando el frío lo golpeo, pero el jadeo se convirtió en un suspiro de alivio cuando le saco sus vaqueros. En parte.

El asiático río pasando su nariz arriba y abajo de su erección en una suave caricia. ''No'' dijo burlonamente, con su lengua pasando lentamente por sus venas, ''¿Así esta mejor?''

''¡No!'' movió sus talones para apoyar sus pies sobre los omóplatos de Leon, ''¡Necesito tu boca lamiendo mi erección o tu pene dentro de mí! ¡No me importa cual de las dos, pero lo quiero ahora!''

Ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron por las palabras de Emil y Leon gruño, mordiendo la cadera de su novio, y rápidamente se saco sus pantalones y sus boxers. Su erección reboto en el aire y Emil lo miro con ojos hambrientos mientras luchaba por quitarse sus jeans. Con una sonrisa, Leon lo tomo por los tobillos y lo ayudo, sacando sus boxers y sus pantalones, disfrutando de ver la erección de su pareja.

''Leon~'' se quejo Emil, apoyando sus pies en la cama y abriendo sus piernas, movió sus caderas para hacer que el moreno se acercara más, ''¡Te necesito, amor, por favor! ¿No quieres metermelo y que grite como una puta sucia~?'' ¿Como podía hacer que su voz sonara burlona, aunque se estuviera ahogando por el deseo? Eso siempre sería un misterio para Leon.

Rápidamente, Leon tomo el lubricante con olor a regaliz, se acomodo entre los muslos de su amor y empujo dos dedos contra su apretado agujero. _¡Dios, siempre estaba tan estrecho! _Los músculos se apretaban entorno a sus dedos mientras estiraba suavemente a su pareja y no pudo esperar para sentirlos apretando su pene.

''¡Oh, si! ¡Tócalo, tócalo!''coreaba con la boca abierta por el placer, con la saliva manchando su rostro, ''¡Mas adentro! ¡Mas! ¡Joder, más duro!''

Se echo hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido y mordió el cuello del joven más pálido en señal de advertencia, antes de empujarse a sí mismo a ese estrecho y apretado agujero. Era tan estrecho y cálido; Leon gimió en éxtasis y se centro únicamente en no moverse. Si se desconcentraba, empezaría a empujar dentro de su delicado novio; quien gritó, jadeando y arañando su espalda.

''O-Oh~'' dijo con voz áspera, clavando sus uñas en los hombros de Leon, ''¡Muévete! ¡Dios, amor, más~!''

El asiático amo en el lió ronroneante en que se convirtió su novio e inmediatamente comenzó a mover sus caderas. Sus pieles chocando, sus sudores mezclándose, encontrándose en cada empuje. Finalmente, Leon encontró su próstata y abuso de ella haciendo que su compañero derramara su semilla contra su estomago con un fuerte grito. Sus músculos apretaron fuertemente su miembro y Leon gruño, corriéndose con más tranquilidad.

* * *

''Wow, estas un poco... cojo'', comento Emil cuando su hermano entro a la cocina y se sirvió del café que había preparado. Él estaba en la mesa del desayunador, con un libro y bebiendo su propia taza de café, cuidando su pose para que Lukas no se fijara en su propia incomodidad. ''También te ves para la mierda''

''Yo... no dormí bien anoche...'', admitió, frotándose los ojos; que estaban medio cerrados y ojerosos. Mientras lo hacia, su hermano noto un brillo en uno de sus dedos.

''¿Lukas...?'' señalo la mano del noruego, que paro de frotarse los ojos, ''¿es... eso es un...?''

''¡Si!'' siseo Lukas, sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado, ''Es un jodido anillo de compromiso, que mando todo a la mierda. ¡Estoy harto de este idiota!''

Se río, levantando una ceja. ''¿Así que espero hasta que te murieras de sueño para pedirte matrimonio?'' río Emil con una risa perversa.

Lukas le sonrío de la misma manera, pero su risa era más maliciosa. ''No~'' susurro, ''Es la razón por la que no pude dormir''

Su nariz se arrugo con disgusto, imaginándose a su hermano tirándose al rubio insoportable durante toda la noche. ''¡Que tierno!''dijo Emil con sequedad, llevando la taza a sus labios, ''Bien, ¿que se siente estar encadenado a una pelota vieja?''

''¡NORGIE! ¡AYÚDAME, HAY UNA ARAÑA!''

Lukas suspiro, caminando hacia las escaleras, ''El siempre fue mi pelota y mi cadena, pero...meh, las cosas están yendo en la dirección correcta''

* * *

_Me disculpo si hay una gran cantidad de errores y si alguna escena parece precipitada o mal hecha. Estoy tan agotada que ni siquiera es divertido, pero tuve que acabar esto a golpes._

_De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado._

_Comenten/dejen favoritos/etc_

_Buenas noches~ *inserte corazón*_

_~ Kitty_


End file.
